Stalking Leneya
by Mariko
Summary: My friend has a little stalking problem, based on a true story! (sort of)... sw/f1 crossover (me thinks)


Hi sweetie,

Stalking Leneya 

_Summery:_ My friend has a little stalking problem, based on a true story! (sort of)… sw/f1 crossover (me thinks)

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything I swear! So please don't sue me! (that means you mr. Lucas, mr. Villeneuve or anyone that feels that I used something that belongs to them… I admit, it is yours, not mine and I'm making no money of off this!)

There were three swift knocks on the door. Then three more. "Oh, please don't get up anyone… I'll get it." Said a very agitated Mariko as she left her computer and walked to the door. Obi and Maul, who were curled up in front of the TV didn't even look up. At the door she found an out of breath Leneya. "Sugar!" Leneya panted. "Sugar?" "In water," Leneya replied as she walked past her friend into the living room "And close the door, quick!" Mariko was kind of surprised to see Leneya, wasn't she supposed to be in New Mexico or something? She closed the door and followed her bewildered friend who now seemed to have moved to the kitchen.

After three glasses of sugar water Leneya was recovered enough to notice Maul and Obi on the couch. "what the…" she began as she motioned towards them. "As the world turns" Mariko explained with a hint of disdain in her voice. "Ah," Leneya nodded, now fully grasping the situation, "and where is Villeneuve?". "Upstairs. He locked himself in his room after last weekends race." "Well, that's understandable," Leneya said, "if I were him, I'd do the same." Both girls reflected on the disastrous weekend for a moment shaking their heads, then Mariko remembered what she'd been meaning to ask. "Hay, aren't you supposed to be in New Mexico ?" "Yes well…" Leneya replied, "I don't want to talk about it!" "No, no, no, no… you don't just leave New Mexico, show up at my door, obviously upset about something and then decide to not tell me about it!" Mariko said, "It doesn't work like that. Now, tell me what happened." Leneya twitched uneasily, "I just don't want to get you involved." "You came to my house, I'm already involved. Now spill!" Leneya handed Mariko a neatly folded letter as she lowered herself into a chair.

"Oh freak," Mariko said as she was reading the letter, "this is scary! How long again did you say this guy knew you before he wrote this?" "Six days" "And a total of…?" "Ten hours." Mariko looked up from the letter, she couldn't believe how sick this was. She continued to read the twisted ramblingsof a madman who called himself Joe. (Authors note: I WILL post this letter ~yes there is an actual letter~ as chapter 2 as soon as I get my hands on a copy) "POETRY?!" she exclaimed in utter disbelief and shock "He writes POETRY?!" "Hay! Keep it down in there!", Obi said without even looking away from the TV. "Yes, do you mind! Lilly is about to tell Holden that she's pregnant with David's child but that she actually loves Damien.", Maul added. "Sorry", the girls answered in unison. 

"Does Mista' Naylor know about this?" Mariko said as she turned her attention back to her friend. "Not yet… and besides, what's the POINT of having a bodyguard if he allows something like THIS to happen!" Mariko thought for a second and then said, "He was here in The Netherlands, you obviously didn't tell him either… how was he…" "DON'T DEFEND HIM! And besides, I already told you, I don't WANT to talk about it!" An annoyed "SUSH" came from the living room. "SHUT UP!" the girls uttered in unison. "Look," Mariko said, "This was a horrible experience, I can imagine, but he's in New Mexico and you're here… you got away!" "Now," Leneya answered as she moved closer to her friend and lowered her voice, "that's just it. I think he followed me!" "You think…?" Leneya nodded. "Oh my heck!" Mariko was slowly turning white, "And now what?" "Well obviously I can't go back home" Leneya paused to give Mariko the chance to nod in agreement, "I mean, that's the first place he'll go right? All I can do now is hope he hasn't already found me and followed me here." On that, there was a loud knock on the front door. Both girls let out a cry in terror. 

There was a second nock and a third. Obi-Wan looked at the girls, "Aren't you going to answer that?" The girls shook their heads vigorously. "One of you do it!" Mariko said. "You don't realize the horror of what that knock could bring!" Leneya said. "If it's that bad, why should we have to answer it?" Obi eyed the girls suspiciously. "because you're guys!" Mariko answered, "Now GO!" "Hay, don't look at me Kenobi, YOU'RE the hero, remember?!" Maul said as he grinned at the young padawan. Obi-Wan sighed and got up. "If it's for us, tell them we're not in." Mariko instructed. Obi-Wan nodded as he walked to the front door.

Maul returned his attention to his favourite daytime drama and the girls remained in the kitchen, grasping each others hands. They heard Kenobi open the door and talking to someone. Then the door closed and Kenobi entered the living room again, holding a big cardboard box. "Okay, who ordered pizza?!"

There was the sound of someone unlocking a door upstairs and there was a stumbling sound as Villeneuve came down the stairs. "That's mine", he said as he came bursting through the door. He snatched the box from Kenobi's hands and ran back upstairs. "You owe me 35 guilders plus tip Villeneuve!" Obi-Wan yelled, never taking his eyes off the girls in the kitchen. The only answer he got was Villeneuve slamming and bolting his door again. 

Maul yawned and stretched as 'as the world turns' end tune began to play. He changed the channel just in time for Jenny Jones. This broke the staring contest that had developed between Obi and the girls. "Honest mistake," Mariko shrugged and put her hands on Leneya's shoulders, "You can not go home right now, it's to dangerous! I think it's best that you stay with us for a while, okay?" Leneya nodded. "Right," Mariko continued, "Kenobi and I are going to go to your house an get some of your things." "We are?" Kenobi said but immediately bit his tong as he saw the devastating glare Mariko gave him. "Now, you stay here and make yourself at home. You think you can do that?" Leneya nodded again and gave Mariko a grateful smile, "I'll be fine, thank you."

As Mariko and Obi-Wan had left the house Leneya jumped on the couch and gave Maul the most seductive smile she could muster. He glared at her from the corners of his eyes. "So tell me Maul," she said as her smile broadened, "is that a full body tattoo?"


End file.
